Broken
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: They just didn't want us together. I know you're real and I know you love me. I love you too. They don't matter. Creek.
1. Chapter 1

TWEEKS P.O.V

"I love you." Craig told me for the hundredth time that day as he kissed my eyelids. I giggled and said "I love you too." People always gave us weird looks in the hallways, but I don't care. I knew we were outcasts, but all we needed was each other. I love him, and he loves me so who cares about what they think? We sat down at the cafeteria table and I pulled out my sand which and started eating it. "Why don't you ever eat anything?" I ask him when he sits back just watching me eat my sand which. "I don't really eat much." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and offered him my pudding cup, but he declined.

"Wanna come over?" I asked him, throwing away my garbage. "I always do, don't I?" I smiled and nodded. We made our way out of the school building and took the bus to my house, and of course people were giving us really strange looks. Oh well. We made our way into my house and I called out "Mom! Dad! I'm home, and Craig's over!" We walked into the living room when there was no reply, and they were sitting on the sofa having what seemed to be serious conversation. "What's going on?" I asked them. They looked at me and smiled "Oh nothing!" replied my mother, "were just talking. How was your day hon?" I just shrugged it off and said "It was pretty boring. I just hung out with Craig the whole day." I said motioning to him. My parents smile fell and they said "Oh… that's… very nice. Why don't you take… Craig up to your room." My dad said, as if Craig's name was venom in his mouth. I frowned but we went upstairs anyways.

I sat down onto my bed and sighed. "I don't like your parents." Craig spoke up as he sat next to me. He tells me this all the time, he says there irresponsible and don't take care of me the way I should be taken care of. That conversation usually ends when I would say 'Who cares, I have you looking out for me.' I took his hand in mine and said "I know. I don't think they like you either, they won't even look at you, but I don't care." He smiled at me and said "I love you.' I kissed his cheek and said "I love you too." He looked me in the eye and said "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be 100% honest with me. Okay?" I nodded and he continued. "No matter what anybody ever tells you or says, I need to know that you will always love me, and you will always want me to stay with you. Can you do that?" he finished, grabbing my hands. I nodded and said "I swear. I always will." He smiled and said "Good."

That night before I went to sleep, Craig sat up and said "They're liars. You know that right?" I was confused. "Liars? What did they lie about?" he shook his head and hugged me. "They're going to fill your head with lies and you can't believe them. Okay?" I nodded, I didn't know what he was talking about, but I trusted him. The next morning, my mom came into my room and said "Hi honey, we're gonna go run some errands? Do you want to come?" she had a hopeful look on her face and Craig shook his head. I said "No thanks, I'll just stay here with Craig." She looked crestfallen and said "Okay." Before leaving. I looked at him quizzically and he said "I don't wanna go." I nodded and we watched movies and cuddled.

My parents came back and my mom was sobbing. I ran up to her and asked "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she just hugged me, and asked me to go somewhere with her. "W-what about Craig?" she held me tighter and said "He can come to. Please." I nodded and Craig looked confused. We got in the car and I sat in the back with Craig. We drove up to a building that I had never seen before, and my mother escorted us in. We went into the main room and I realized it was hospital. "What are we doing here, I hate hospitals!" she hugged me and said "You're gonna stay here for a while and they're gonna take care of you." I pushed her and screamed "No!" this wasn't fair! She was trying to get rid of me! I hid behind Craig and started crying. "Craig help me!" I screamed grabbing onto his shirt. "Craig is dead Tweek!" my mother screamed as doctors started walking towards me.

"W-what..? Dead?" I looked at him and he looked pissed and confused. "What are you talking about he's right here! Say something!" he shook his head and held my hand. My mother kneeled besides me and said "Remember sweetie? In 8th grade Craig and his family got into a car crash. He was the only one unable to survive it." I looked at him and he said "They're lying. I told you they would lie. They just don't want us together Tweek don't fall for it!" I looked back at my mother and pushed her hard and she fell. "You're a liar! He's right there!" I screamed motioning to him. The doctors restrained me and stuck a needle in my arm. I screamed "Craig! Don't leave! Please!" As everything started blacking out.

"Ill never leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I could barely move and I felt extremely groggy. I was in a hospital bed, that was obvious because of the overly clean smell and paper covered pillows. Craig was sitting on the bed next to me holding my hand. "You didn't leave." I whispered weakly. He smiled and said "I'll never leave you." I tried my best to sit up, but it was difficult. "Why… why did they bring me here?" I asked him desperately, "I don't belong here!" He shushed me and held me against his chest. "You're right, you don't belong here. They're liars they just want you to be alone." I knew he was right, because he would never lie to me. He loves me. "Baby you gotta stay away from the red pills they're going to give you." He said looking at me seriously. "Red pills? W-why what do they do?" I asked him nervously. "They'll make me disappear, and I can't stop it. Don't take them love, no matter what." I nodded. I didn't want him to go away, not ever.

A doctor walked in, male, and he was smiling at me. I frowned and held Craig's hand. "Hello Tweek. I'm doctor Leon, and I'm going to be taking care of you for now." He said as gently as possible. I glared at him and said "I don't belong here. This has to be a mistake!" he sighed but smiled again. "You're first session with your therapist will begin in an hour." And with that he left. I looked at Craig and he had no emotion on his face. "They're gonna fill your head with lies in there. But don't worry I'll always be here as long as you stay away from the pills, and you want me here." I nodded and kissed him. His lips always felt so warm and soft. If he wasn't real, he wouldn't be solid so they had to be lying. I got dressed into my jeans and a T-shirt, and soon after a nurse came in and smiled. "Good to see you've dressed yourself," well yeah, who else would dress me? "Now please follow me." I looked at Craig and he walked over to me and held my hand. We walked down a few hallways and finally we stopped at a door. "Just right through there sweetie. I'll be back in an hour to bring you back to your room." I looked at Craig and he nodded. I took a breathe and opened the door. There was a man at a desk, a chair facing it, and he was writing something down on a piece of paper.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hello, you must be Tweek." I looked at Craig for reassurance but he shrugged. I nodded and walked over to his desk. "How are you doing son?" He asked me sincerely. I shrugged. "I see. Well, I'm just gonna ask some questions, is that alright?" I shrugged again and looked at Craig, who was sitting on the guys desk. I'm surprised this guy let him do that. "Alright. First off, you have a… friend with you at all times, is that correct?" He asked delicately. I looked at Craig and he rolled his eyes. "He's my boyfriend." I saw Craig smile with pride when I said that, and it made me smile to. "I see. His name is Craig Tucker, is that correct?" I nodded. "…the same Craig Tucker who passed away in a car crash 3 years ago?" I frowned. Why do they keep saying that? Craig stood up and said "They're lying again Tweek." I frowned and asked Craig "What do I say?" the man frowned and said "Who are you talking to son?" "Craig! He's right there!" I exclaimed. Craig hugged me from behind, trying to calm me down. "Just tell him what you think you should tell him." Craig whispered into my ear. "He didn't pass away. He's right here why do people keep saying that?" the man sighed. "You're mind is giving you a picture of what you want to see, and you want to see Craig. I know it's horrible, but that isn't Craig." Craig was fuming. "If he wasn't real I wouldn't be able to touch or feel him! You're liars!" I said sounding desperate. The curtains flew open and I knew it was Craig's doing. The man looked shocked and petrified. I hugged Craig and sobbed. The man just sighed and said "Must've been the wind. Anyways, that's the time we have for this session and I think I've learned decent amount about you. See you next week." I sighed and holding Craig's hand, I walked out.

The same nurse from earlier was waiting outside. She smiled and asked me how it went. I just shrugged. We went down to the cafeteria and there was a lot of people. I clung to Craig and we walked behind the nurse. He was whispering reassuring things into my ear and telling me it was okay. The nurse escorted us into the line and I got a cheeseburger and potatoes. Craig still refused to eat, and I didn't blame him. I sat down at an isolated table and Craig sat next to me. The nurse left us be and we talked. "Don't trust anybody here. They may seem nice, but they're all fake." He said seriously and I nodded. "I know. I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the same bed as the night before, Craig lying next to me. I looked at the alarm clock that was next to me on the bedside table and it read 3:23 AM. He was awake watching the TV I left on last night. He looked at me and smiled. "You should go back to sleep. It's only 3." I sighed and cuddled up to him, saying "I'm not tired. All I ever do in this place is fucking sleep." He held me and said " I know baby, It sucks." I gripped onto his shirt "Craig?" He made a sound to show he was listening, "When that guy said you're my made up from my mind… what I want to see, it really made me feel funny." He looked at me seriously and grabbed my face gently "Baby you can't fall for his tricks. Do you understand me? If you start to believe it I'll disappear and you'll never see me again. Is that what you want?" I shook my head violently and clung to him. He held me tightly and I felt safe. He was the only thing keeping me sane here. We spent the next 3 hours talking and cuddling, watching late night TV shows and around 6:45 the nurse, who's name I found out is Sharon, came in with a glass of water and a pill. "Good morning Tweek! Your doctor has finally prescribed your pills. Please take this and everything will be okay again." I held the pill in my hand. It was blue. "Don't take it. I'll disappear." Craig said seriously. I stared down at the pill and the nurse said "Go on, it's okay." I put it in my mouth and pretended to swallow it. The nurse seemed satisfied and left. As soon as she did I spit it out into the toilet and flushed it. They weren't taking him away from me. Craig smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "Thank god."

At breakfast time the doctor came in and took a blood sample along with urine, it was embarrassing. Craig comforted me after, and I ate the bagel I was given and we cuddled. Sharon came back at lunch time and took me to the cafeteria, but after she did she said "You can take yourself down here whenever your hungry alright? You don't need me to bring you down here." I nodded and got a sandwich. Craig leaned on my shoulder as I ate. There was weight, he was solid, he was real. They're liars. I liked eating here better than at school, people didn't stare because they didn't about us. It was calming. I finished my food and Craig held my hand, taking me back to my room. He watched me play on my PlayStation, which my mom brought over for me on one of her visits. She asked me if Craig was gone yet and I made her leave. He was never gonna be gone I don't care if she doesn't like it.

We walked around the hospital and saw kids around our are sitting in a room. Sharon was in there and she saw me peeking in. "Ah, Tweek! I was about to come get you. This here is the teen center. The other teenagers who are staying at the hospital hang out in here and you're welcome to stay too." I looked in and felt intimidated. I didn't recognize any… Butters. Butters Stotch. He was sitting alone in a corner and staring out the window. I walked over and stood in front of him. He moved his gaze to meet mine and he smiled. "Tweek! What are you doing here?" he asked in a friendly way. "I-I don't belong here." I said quietly. He nodded in understanding. "Why did they stick you in here?" I asked him sympathetically. He sighed "I know it sounds like I'm crazy, and I might be, but I saw Kenny die. He was ran over." He said seriously. "Kenny? As in Kenny McCormick?" He nodded "But he's still alive." He nodded again and said "That's why I'm crazy." I didn't say anything but for some reason I believed him."I thought you were dating Kenny?" I asked taking a seat. "I was.. Am. It just freaked me out. I mean he visits me but I'm still sketched out by it. He said he's willing to give me space and when I'm ready we can talk about everything." I nodded. It seemed complicated. The whole time Craig was standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder, he seemed tense.

I told Butters my room number and that he could come by any time, and I left. When we got back to my room Craig held my hands and said "I'm gonna tell you a secret. Can you keep it?" I smiled and promised. "Kenny really did die. He dies all the time. People forget, its like kind of a curse he has. We don't know why Butters remembers." I gave him a look and said "Who's we?" he smirked and said "You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say that it involves me and Kenny." I frowned but didn't push the matter. I went down to the cafeteria and got some dinner, consisting of a salad and an orange. I just sat down to eat and Craig was telling me about an episode of Red Racer that was on earlier when Butters sat down across from me with a similar dinner, except he had an apple.

"I hope its okay that I sit here." He said after smiling at me. "Of course it is." I said smiling back. We were silent for a little while when he spoke up and said "You never told me why you were in here." I sighed and said "Ill tell you when I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

_**First I wanna thank you all for the nice reviews! You're so sweet and I'm thankful! Sorry for the late update!**_

Lately whenever I wake up its because Butters will come into my room and act like we're friends. It would start with Craig freezing and stopping whatever it was we were doing, which was usual making out or cuddling and then saying "Butters is coming." And he was always right. He would show up with my breakfast and eat with me. Craig would always stay quiet whenever Butters was in the room and I didn't like it. I felt pity for him of course, he was really traumatized. I guess seeing your boyfriend 'die' does that.

Kenny came in one day when Butters was I'm my room. He entered with a smile and said "Buttercup…" Butters eyes were wide and he looked scared. I heard Craig chuckle and saw Butters look our way for a second. That rose my suspicion. Had he heard him? Butters stood up but didn't move. "It's okay. I'm okay." Kenny said softly as he slowly walked towards him. Butters continued to stand still but looked terrified. "You… you were… you…" Butters stuttered pathetically. By this point Kenny was in front of him, hovering his hand right in front of his cheek, as if he was afraid a single touch would break him. "It's okay. I promise." Butters leaned into his hand and let his tears fall. Kenny pulled him into a hug and his boyfriend sobbed into his chest.

I looked at Craig and he was staring at Kenny. I looked back and realized they were making eye contact. I grabbed Craig's hand and knew he could see him too. They saw or heard him, so he had to be real, I knew my parents were lying. Kenny sat down and drew Butters into his lap, and smiled at me. "So, Tweek, what are you doing in here?" I fidgeted with the buttons on my shirt and said meekly "I don't belong here." Craig rubbed my back and I saw Kenny show a small smile. "Well, neither does Butters. You both should be let out soon enough." Butters stood up from Kenny's lap and said softly "I'm gonna go to the bathroom…" Kenny's eyes softened and said okay. Butters than left the room and Kenny looked at me seriously. "I know about Craig. He's real dude, don't you ever question it. I see him to – By the way, hi Craig, -" Craig waved back at him, "-But it's a long complicated story why people don't see him. Just pretend he's gone when the nurses or doctors are around, as well as your parents. It's the only way to get out of here." I stared at him for a good 15 seconds as Craig held my hand. "You good?" Craig asked me and Kenny said "What did you expect? This is a lot for him to handle." They had a conversation in front of me. He wasn't lying. I leaned back against him and he played with my hair. Was I crazy or not? Was Kenny in my imagination to? No, that wouldn't make sense, everyone knows him. Why was I In here if he's real!? "Baby," he drew me from my thoughts, "It's okay. I'm real." He placed a small kiss upon my lips and I felt a little better.

Butters walked back in and stood between Kenny and I nervously. "You okay?" Kenny asked him, sounding genuinely worried. He nodded and was pulled back into Kenny's lap where he was given kisses. They left soon after and I just kind of sat there. Craig stood up and walked in front of me, grabbing my hands and kneeling down, looking me in the eye. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes soft. My breathe hitched and I whimpered out "I wanna go home." A tear trailed down my face and he wiped it away. "Kenny's right baby. Pretend I'm gone. We can go home." I nodded and cuddled with him for the night.

The next day my mother came to visit. She smiled when she came in, and revealed she had brought me some coffee. I smiled back and gladly accepted her offer. "So, how is everything going honey?" She asked me as she sat down in one of the hospital chairs next to my bed. I took a long sip of my coffee and replied "I just wanna go home. I feel so lonely." She sighed and moved to sit on my bed. "Honey you can come home when you get…Lonely? Isn't…. Isn't Craig keeping you company?" she said my boyfriends name like my father did that day and I felt sick. I shook my head trying to look convincing. She continued "Where is he?" I looked her dead in the face and said "He disappeared mom. I'm lonely. I wanna go home." She looked so shocked as tears went down her face. "Oh Honey…" she pulled me into her arms and I looked behind her, seeing Craig watch us. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a thumbs up. She pulled away from me and said "I'm gonna check you out right now, start packing!" she rushed out the door and Craig threw me the bag I arrived here with. I started packing and my mom came in with a smile. "Lets go home baby!"


End file.
